Mistletoe Law
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: When Kurt gets caught under the mistletoe by Sebastian at the Warbler's Christmas party, everyone - including Kurt's boyfriend Blaine - is egging Kurt on to kiss him. Kurt H. Sebastian S. Blaine A.


**A/N:** _Inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'imprint'._

"I'm not doing it," Kurt says, shaking his head and continuing on his way to the punch bowl.

"You have to," Sebastian says, grabbing hold of Kurt's arm by the elbow and stopping him, "it's the law."

Kurt scoffs and tries to pull his arm free, but Sebastian's grip is a bit too strong.

"What _law_?" Kurt asks with sarcastic emphasis.

"Mistletoe law," Blaine – Kurt's useless-when-drunk boyfriend - giggles.

Kurt turns his disgusted glare on Blaine. _One beer my ass_, he thinks, rolling his eyes away.

Since the Warbler's had planned this Christmas party, Kurt expected a pretty low-key, reservedly fun (code for boring) event.

Kurt has no idea who brought the alcohol.

And who was the imbecile who hung the mistletoe?

Mistletoe? In an all boys' school? Either someone at Dalton is really progressive or way idiotic.

"You see?" Sebastian says with an almost disbelieving chuckle that things are working out in his favor. "Even your boyfriend says you have to do it."

"Well, luckily for me, I have a mind of my own," Kurt says, trying to keep his cool as a crowd of other Warblers begin to form, "and it isn't happening, Smythe. So, please unhand me before you wrinkle my uniform more than you already have.

"Awww…"

A general murmur of disappointment goes up around the crowd of boys, which makes Kurt's eyes open wide with confusion.

"Don't be afraid of the mistletoe, babe," Blaine slurs, swaying back and forth. "Here…" Blaine leans forward to peck Kurt on the cheek, swerving at the last minute and hitting Kurt's chin with his nose instead. The gaggle of boys chuckle, but Blaine beams brightly with pride. "See?" he asks, waving a hand through the air in a dismissive gesture. "No big deal."

Kurt looks around at the boys staring at them, waiting for his next move with anticipation on their faces. It seems strange that of all the faces surrounding them - most of them friends of his since his first day at Dalton - none of them besides Blaine seem even remotely tipsy. If Kurt didn't know better, he might think that this was a set-up. But why? The Warblers seemed so excited to see Kurt and Blaine finally get together. Why were they now so eager to see him lock lips with Captain Meerkat?

"What's the matter, Hummel?" Sebastian asks, creeping in closer. "It's just a kiss."

Kurt sighs, groaning internally at level 10 to drown out all of his self-disparaging comments for even considering what he is about to do. He doesn't necessarily want to kiss Sebastian, but the thought of kissing him isn't altogether repugnant. And Sebastian is right. It is just a kiss, and whereas Kurt usually wouldn't consider bending to peer pressure, if one kiss would get Sebastian off his back for the rest of the night, then he'd be glad to give one away. Besides, he kind of wants to get back at his boyfriend for getting blitzed when he promised he wouldn't and acting like a toddler instead of an adult.

"Fine," he says, handing his empty cup to a boy in the crowd, "let's get this over with so I can scrub my mouth out with lye soap."

"Nice," Sebastian says, closing in on Kurt, pushing him up against the door frame they're under until his back meets the wall.

Kurt takes one last look at Blaine, hoping he might come to his senses and demand that they stop, but he's biting his lower lip and watching the whole act take place with the same look of delight that everyone around them seems to share. Kurt decides he'll make this quick – a simple peck between mortal enemies. Short, meaningless, and no one gets hurt.

Sebastian looks down at Kurt with that signature smug smirk of his, and Kurt feels his stomach flip over completely, then wring itself in knots. He closes his eyes, hoping for only a subtle brush of lips against his, deterring any attempt at a tongue invading his mouth by clamping his jaw tight. Kurt loathes Sebastian, and he is ready to pour all of his hatred for the conceited boy into this kiss. Kurt had always envisioned Sebastian kissing the way the actors in porno movies kiss – with lots of obnoxious tongue and off-putting smacking noises.

Which is why the hands that come up to gently cup his face throw him completely off his guard, as do the lips that slide against his - so soft, so tender, so sure of their goal, as if they had already kissed Kurt a hundred times before. Kurt tilts his head back when Sebastian moves him just a little and one hand drops from Kurt's face to slip around his waist.

Kurt's head spins, his mind caught up in a cloud of confusion. He still detests this boy whose lips are prying his open, tempting him with sensual swipes of his tongue, but he's quickly losing himself in this kiss.

Kurt thought a kiss would be a simple thing - he'd already kissed Blaine dozens of times - but it isn't. A kiss can reveal so much. When Dave had kissed him back at McKinley, Kurt remembered feeling all of Dave's confusion and self-hate.

That first kiss with Blaine had been full of Blaine's confidence and passion. It had set off fireworks all around him. When he remembered it, he could still feel them sizzle beneath his skin.

The electricity he hears crackling in his ears with Sebastian's kiss is beginning to put those fireworks to shame.

But why? How come this kiss feels this way?

It can't be because Sebastian has any real feelings for him. It must simply be from an excess of practice that Sebastian knows how to kiss – and kiss well.

Because Sebastian's goal has always been stealing Blaine away.

So how can Sebastian kiss Kurt like he was the one he truly wanted?

Kurt can hear the boys around them cheering them on – hooting and hollering like they've never seen two people kiss before, and it suddenly makes Kurt self-conscious. Blaine is watching, and even if he wasn't, this has already gone too far.

Kurt puts a hand to Sebastian's chest and pushes lightly. He has to put a stop to this.

But it's been ages since Blaine has kissed him like this…if Blaine has ever kissed him like this. Suddenly, Kurt finds it hard to recall.

"Alright," Kurt whispers against Sebastian's lips, "alright. Th-that's enough."

Kurt's words are so softly spoken that the only way for Sebastian to hear them is to feel them on his skin.

Kurt repeats them again, and Sebastian slowly pulls away.

Kurt fixes to glare at Sebastian again, beautiful kiss be damned, but the boy who pulls away from his lips is much changed from the one who tried so hard to convince him to give away that kiss. His lips are parted, his face flushed, his eyes raw and emotional. One hand still caresses Kurt's cheek, and his eyes never leave Kurt's face.

Kurt furrows his brow at the look on Sebastian's face.

"That's how I imagined that Kurt Hummel was meant to be kissed," he whispers, as if there was a question asked.

Kurt's jaw drops. There's a silence around them as if everyone watching has collectively held their breath, and for no logical reason the he can give, Kurt feels himself lean in to kiss Sebastian again.

"Woo-hoo!" Blaine hollers, swaying and falling onto Kurt's arm, breaking the silence. "That was kind of hot."

Kurt swallows – the lure of a second kiss gone.

"Yeah," he breathes. "Yeah, well…" He turns to look at his giddy boyfriend, latched onto his arm like a koala, "let me get you upstairs before you fall down and hurt yourself." Kurt puts an arm around Blaine's shoulder and helps him along, leading him out of the reach of the mistletoe, this odd gathering of boys, and Sebastian – all-too confusing, enigmatic Sebastian.

But putting this distance between them doesn't help. Kurt can still feel the imprint of Sebastian's lips on his own, and he finds himself running his tongue over them to keep that sensation alive.

Kurt hears vague high-fives travel around the circle of boys, and he turns back around to try and determine why. Why did this just happen? What the hell was going on here? He watches Sebastian walk away, passing beneath the doorway where the mistletoe hung to get a glass of punch, only when Kurt looks up, the mistletoe is gone.


End file.
